This invention lies in the field of breathing apparatus. More specifically, it is concerned with an automatic type of artificial ventilation or controlled respiration. It is called a ventilator which is used for controlled or assisted ventilation.
Most of the commonly used ventilators that are on the market today have one or more of the following drawbacks. First, their controls are interdependent, making it difficult for the physician to set the device to a desired condition. Second, the tidal volume delivered to the patient is a function of the respiratory parameters of the patient, hence constant readjustments of the controls are necessary as the respiratory parameters of the patient change. Also the prior art devices are constructed of electrical or electromechanical switches, relays, etc., which are subject to malfunction and failure; these devices are correspondingly difficult to maintain by hospital personnel.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a reliable, simple ventilator that has independent control of the basic variables that may be required to be changed and to provide a number of safeguards to the patient.